kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Roidmude 104
is a Low-Class Roidmude and a member of Reaper Legion division. Profile *Episodes: 21 *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Bat **Reaper: Cockroach, Grim Reaper *Human form/synchronize: N/A *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Mach's Kaksarn-influenced Beat Macher (body and Core) Character History Some time ago, Roidmude 104 was mid-evolved and remodeled as one of Medic's Reaper Legion that tasked to eliminate rogue Roidmudes. He first appeared with Medic, as well as other Reapers, Roidmude 054 and Roidmude 034. All of them fought the Kamen Riders Drive and Mach after Mashin Chaser was ordered to leave. In the middle of the battle, his right arm was modified by Medic into wielding a huge arm cannon and was destroyed by Mach via the Kaksarn-influenced Beat Macher when his comrades left him in the fight. Post-mortem The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Forms . ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Flight : Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. - Reaper= *Height: 206 cm *Weight: 109 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Flight : Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Enhanced Combat Capability :After modifications made by Medic, 104's combat capability arises, which make him stronger than other Low-Class Roidmudes. ;Arm cannon :After modifications made by Medic, 104 wields a set of arm cannon on his right hands. ;Superhuman Jump :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can jump in a greater height. ;Acceleration :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can run in a blinding speed. ;Roidmude Core Elimination :According to Medic, members of Reaper Legion can eliminate any Roidmude's Core. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Roidmude 104 was portrayed by an unknown suit actor. Notes *Roidmude 104's arm cannon were recycled from Roidmude 005's suit. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 21: What Can Be Spoken About the Irregular Dead? References External Links *TV Asahi's page on Reaper Roidmudes Category:Roidmudes Category:Bat Monsters Category:Cockroach Monsters Category:Drive Characters Category:Grim Reaper Monsters